This invention relates to a machine vise applicable for clamping workpieces on machine tools.
Those skilled in the prior state of art know some other machine vise designs and, particularly, designs featured with the application of a short screw for shifting the movable machine vise jaw presented in the British Pat. No. 674,063, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,512, and the GRF Pat. specification No. 1,289,498.
In the above mentioned designs, the effect of application of relatively short clamping screw in order to widen component size range has been obtained by shifting the movable jaw together with the screw over some segments and securing it by means of suitable pins or shoulders in the vice body. However, the designs mentioned above have many drawbacks because they require either removal of the pins securing the movable vice jaw at a given position, or a displacement of the whole movable jaw unit together with the clamping screw which is not enclosed and thus exposed to damaging and impurities.